falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MS Azalea
(north) (north) (northwest) (west) (Trapper outpost NW) }} The MS ''Azalea'' is a location on the Island in 2287. Background The MS Azalea was a coastal freighter traveling along the U.S. Atlantic coast when the bombs fell. Although the exact reasons are unclear, the ship ended up beached on the Island's southeastern shoreline. Today she still rests in the same spot - heavily rusted, decaying and split into several pieces. Layout The wreckage of the large container ship is now inhabited by trappers. A part of the hull can be secured to reinforce the Hull - Far Harbor's outer wall - through the quest Hull Breach. The trappers have built numerous platforms around, inside and on top of the ship. The MS Azalea can be entered by swimming onto some of the trapper's platforms from the ocean or by crossing over a walkway onto the top deck when approaching the place from land. The top deck is a maze of containers and shanties. A set of stairs leads into the interior of the ship, which is like a large cavern filled with more trapper shacks on platforms above shallow water. The MS Azalea is inhabited by around 15 trappers including Bilge, their power-armored leader. Notable loot * Vim Captain's Blend in the eastern most wooden shack (below the lift) being held by a Jangles the Moon Monkey behind the stairs on the bottom level, in a corner niche. * Two Vim in a crate next to the Vim Captain's Blend. * One fusion core in the very top of the pilot house area. * One Nuka-Cola Quantum in the bottom most metal shack going to the tug boat. * Vault-Tec lunchbox in the pilot's room of the tugboat. * Nine sap buckets can be found hanging on the trees just north of the MS Azalea. Related quests * Hull Breach - The Sole Survivor is tasked to eliminate the trappers in the area. Notes * The MS Azalea bears some visual resemblance to the [[Wreck of the FMS Northern Star|wreck of the FMS Northern Star]] and appears to be the same class of ship. * In the quest Hull Breach, the player character takes part of the ships hull to strengthen the wall around Far Harbor. However, no parts appear to leave the ship. * A possible location for the quest Concierge as one of its random locations. Appearances The MS Azalea appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Bugs There are some graphical issues with the MS Azalea, like the top deck appearing to be flooded although that is actually just the result of glitched textures. Since these cover the floor as well as the superstructure's walls, they tend to conceal every door and stairway on the top deck, thus making it hard to find an entrance into the hull. This can typically be fixed by saving and restarting the game. Gallery FO4-FarHarbor-MSAzlea-BelowDeck.jpeg|Below deck. FO4-FarHarbor-MSAzalea-Front.jpeg|Bow of the ship. FO4-FarHarbor-MSAzlea-Barge.jpg|The barge floating next to the MS Azalea. FO4FH_MS_Azalea_Jangles.png|Jangles the Moon Monkey hidden in a dark corner holding a teddy bear and Vim Captain's Blend Category:Far Harbor locations Category:Far Harbor vehicles de:MS Azalea es:MS Azalea ru:Азалия uk:Теплохід «Азалія»